La criatura de Disney
by Orcrist1974
Summary: Teóricamente esta historia es un crossover con Frankenstein. Es la versión terror de la creación de Mickey Mouse. También en Wattpad :)
1. Introducción

Desde hacía unas semanas que la tranquila villa de las brumosas montañas se encontraba sumida en el terror más desconocido.

Todo comenzó cuando empezaron a aparecer varios cuerpos mutilados, de hombres, mujeres y niños, que horrorizaban incluso al más cruel de todos ellos, y la desconcertada comunidad ya no hallaba la manera de explicar aquellas muertes.

Sin embargo, para aquella gente solo había un sospechoso a quien culpar de aquellos siniestros sucesos:

Disney.

* * *

Aristócrata y genio, Disney se había vuelto un ermitaño a raíz de la muerte de su madre. Viviendo solo en su castillo, se decía que experimentaba con animales.

Y en su labor lo acompañaba un hombre de dudosa procedencia llamado Ubber Iwerks.

Con Iwerks, Disney proclamaba que trabajaba por el bien de la humanidad. Quería crear vida, y derrotar al mayor enemigo jamás conocido: la muerte.

Pero aparte de aquel concepto altruista existía otra realidad, una realidad oscura que solo Iwerks conocía.

-¿Qué es lo que en realidad estaba haciendo Disney?- le preguntaban los hombres de la villa cuando al fin veían a Iwerks aparecerse por allí, puesto que eran muy raras las veces que los hombres salían del castillo o se dejaban ver.

Lo único que sabían era que Disney compraba animales, ya fuera vivos o muertos, y se los llevaba a su castillo, levantando así toda clase de rumores.

-Experimentos, señor. Trabajamos para la ciencia- decía el extraño joven Ubber.

Si bien Disney era un joven aristócrata de buena apariencia, Iwerks no lo era.

Iwerks asustaba a la gente.

Un huérfano extraño y siniestro a quien Disney había adoptado como colega debido a que éste "compartía su genio"

Pero ¿genio en qué? Se preguntaba la gente.

No se lo imaginaban.

Pero aquello no habría causado problemas sino hasta el día en que empezaron a aparecer los cadáveres mutilados. Hombres, mujeres y niños devorados por algo que no lo lograban identificar.

No era por lobos, que abundaban por la zona, no eran perros, no eran osos ni coyotes. El animal era algo más pequeño, pero de una voracidad aterradora.

-No debe ser uno solo. Deben ser varios- opinaban unos granjeros -¡Es imposible que solo sea uno!-

Horrorizados veían cómo aquellos cuerpos sin duda alguna habían sido atacados por algo pequeño, mortíferamente pequeño que se metía en sus cuerpos y los devoraba desde adentro... pero sin ninguna capacidad de que la víctima pudiera escapar de _eso._

De continuar así, los pobladores se levantarían en contra de aquello que creyeran responsable de los hechos.

Culpable o no, Disney era extraño y lo extraño no le gustaba a la gente. Cualquier otra cosa más encendería su ira, y hasta qué punto podría llegar una turba enardecida, no se sabía.

Los hechos siguientes se encargarían de explicarlo.


	2. 1- Las consecuencias de sus obras

Las miradas a su paso eran terriblemente desconfiadas.

Ub caminaba solo de regreso al castillo, llevando consigo solo lo que le había encomendado Walt.

Excepto aquel mazo.

Ub vio el mazo y tuvo el presentimiento de que necesitaba comprarlo. Y ahora lo llevaba colgando de su mano derecha, para empeorar la desconfianza que levantaba en la gente a su paso.

-Solo vete de aquí, Iwerks- el herrero del pueblo lo sostuvo sorpresivamente por el brazo mientras pasaba y le susurraba al oído -No importa quién sea el responsable de todas esas muertes, no queremos verte más por aquí, fenómeno- y la mirada del hombre hacia el mazo era demasiado evidente -Es una advertencia-

 _"Ojalá lo usara yo contra ti ahora, imbécil"_ pensó Ub, pero como siempre él solo callaba.

Siguió su camino evadiendo miradas, con la cabeza gacha e ignorando las murmuraciones, saliendo del pueblo por una vereda nebulosa que cruzaba el bosque y se dirigía al castillo.

Estaba claro de que lo que habían hecho había sido un error, y se lo diría a Walt. Aunque Ub no hablaba casi nunca, esta vez enfrentaría a Walt y se lo diría.

 _"Esto fue un error, Walt. Un gran error. Ahora hay que pagar las consecuencias"_

La tarde caía, y la oscuridad era abrumadora. Y siempre había niebla en aquel lugar, y se decía que aquel bosque estaba hechizado.

En realidad lo estaba, sabía Ub.

Solo se escuchaba el sonido de sus pasos sobre la tierra, y el viento entre los árboles. No podía ser más nada, aunque sonara como tristes lamentos, de almas atormentadas.

Para colmo había que cruzar el cementerio, que estaba en terreno que era propiedad de los Disney. Pero de los Disney ya nadie quedaba, solo Walt.

Todos estaban enterrados en aquel cementerio... _excepto Walt,_ le dijo una voz en su cabeza. Porque Walt estaba vivo...

Y ¿Por qué Ub dudaba de eso justo en ese momento?

El hombre se detuvo un momento, y volteó hacia su lado derecho, buscando en el bosque el origen del sonido que había escuchado.

No había nada peor en el mundo que escuchar _otros pasos_ además de los tuyos cuando se sabía que se estaba total y completamente solo.

El corazón se le disparó, y cualquier persona hubiera desfallecido de miedo al tener muy en claro que unos pasos se acercaba. Y no eran pasos humanos. Pero Ub Iwerks era condenadamente frío y estaba acostumbrado a enfrentarse con monstruos, estaba acostumbrado a ver las cosas que pululaban por aquel bosque endemoniado.

-Yo sé que eres tú, Oswald. Sal de donde estés, maldito- dijo con clara voz, como nunca hablaba Ub, y soltó la bolsa de compras para sostener con sus dos manos el mazo que había comprado -Ven, te estoy esperando- decía con una sonrisa y el temple de hierro para enfrentar lo que fuera.


	3. 2- De hombre a demonio

Walt Disney dio un sobresalto al escuchar que el viento traía un lamento. O eso había creído escuchar.

No sería la primera vez.

Estaba sentado en su escritorio escribiendo una carta a su amada Lillian, cuando el sonido lo interrumpe y le causa un sobresalto tal que su corazón queda desbocado.

Miró la carta que estaba escribiendo y ni siquiera sabía si la iba a enviar, porque eso ya no importaba.

Había conocido a Lillian Bounds en la academia, cuando él estudiaba medicina, pero aquel joven ya había dejado de existir.

Ahora Walt era otro hombre, uno que Lillian jamás reconocería.

Así que ahora no sabía si desaparecer de su vida para siempre.

El lamento sonó otra vez y el hombre sudó frío, el corazón golpeaba su pecho, y ahora con toda seguridad sabía de que sí era un lamento lo que había escuchado.

Y provenía del bosque.

¿Acaso será Ub? pensó entonces.

Tomó una lámpara de aceite y salió afuera, a un mundo gris ligeramente iluminado por los últimos rayos de un sol invernal.

-¿Ub?- llamaba -¿Estás ahí?- y se expandía su voz, porque aquel bosque desolado tenía esa extraña capacidad de propagar el sonido como lo haría una concha acústica.

Tenía eco y acústica, y no se explicaba por qué.

Caminó hasta salir, cruzando las rejas, e internándose en el bosque, por donde había oído el sonido. Y a cada paso que daba, se aseguraba más de que se encontraría con algo terrible...

Sin duda que para ciertas ocasiones, Walt poseía una frialdad en la sangre que desconocía de sí mismo. Pero tal como había pensado cuando le escribía a Lillian: él ya no era _el mismo_.

Entonces se ríe, porque no habría nada en aquel bosque que fuera peor de lo que él era capaz de hacer. Se ríe, mientras penetra en el horror de lo que lo esperaba, cruzando así los límites de la cordura.

* * *

Mientras la luna se alzaba por el horizonte, observaba Walt, el bosque adquiría una luminiscencia espectral. Y una vocecilla en su mente decía que ya estaban todos saliendo, despertando de su sueño sobrenatural.

Pero no necesitó caminar mucho para encontrarse con el origen de aquel espeluznante lamento, porque no tardó en divisar un bulto en medio del sendero.

Disney trata de iluminar con su lámpara lo más posible, para distinguir que había algo tirado en medio del sendero.

Y ese algo se movía... se estaba arrastrando.

Su corazón era un caballo salvaje pero el valor de Disney era inquebrantable.

-¿Ub?-

Aunque no lo veía bien, sabía que aquel bulto era Ub que venía arrastrándose por el camino. Pero Walt no se movió, desconfiaba, así que vigiló los alrededores como esperando que algo surgiera del bosque.

Nada aparecía, entonces se acerca al hombre.

-Oh... Dios mío-

A medida que la lámpara iluminaba, el terror estrujaba su estómago y subía por su espina dorsal como un escalofrío.

Estaba vivo, lo que era peor, pero ahora veía con claridad que la pierna izquierda de Ub estaba casi desaparecida... se le veía el hueso hasta más arriba de la rodilla y todo lo que era su pie izquierdo, y la pantorrilla, habían desaparecido.

Walt veía con toda claridad que Ub estaba semidevorado, que si hubiera sido un poco más, hubiera muerto. Pero estaba vivo así que sintió una arcada, pero se controló, y acercándose más al hombre lo agarra por la chaqueta, como quien agarra un bulto molesto, con una actitud completamente diferente.

-¿Qué demonios pasó?- le espetó molesto, alza al hombre con fuerza, jalándolo por la chaqueta y se lo lleva arrastrando por todo el sendero hasta el castillo.

Y así dejaba un rastro de sangre y carne por el camino, pero no era algo que a Walt le importara.

* * *

Cuando Ub Iwerks abría los ojos otra vez, vio a Walt allí sentado junto a él, con un rostro seco y distante.

Estaba débil, pero vivo.

-¿Qué pasó?- le preguntaba Walt, como si no le importara su salud -¿Lo viste? Dime ¿Lo encontraste?-

El hombre apenas podía hablar, todavía dopado por los medicamentos que le había dado Disney. Entonces sintió que le faltaba su pierna izquierda.

-Mi pierna...- murmuró.

-La amputé, no te preocupes. Estarás bien- dijo Walt sin importancia.

Ub Iwerks apenas recordaba, y escuchaba las inquisiciones de Walt pero no respondía. Él solo se preguntaba en ese momento si estaba al cuidado de un hombre o de un demonio.

Porque ya no reconocía a su amigo y sus ojos le preguntaban _"¿Acaso no te importa que estuve a punto de morir?"_

-Dime... ¿Lo viste?- repitió la pregunta con más claridad.

-Está muerto, Walt- le dijo al fin Ub.

Aquello sacudió a Walt Disney.

-Yo lo maté, maté a _Oswald_ \- le aclaró.

Después de asimilar aquello, Walt se acerca más a la cama.

-Logré hacerlo, tuve que hacerlo- explicaba aterrorizado el hombre en la cama.

-¿Cómo, dónde?- inquiría Disney.

Molesto, Ub no tenía espíritu para recordar su batalla con el mazo, contra la criatura.

-¡La gente del pueblo sabe! La gente del pueblo sospecha de nosotros- cada vez estaba más lúcido, despertando del efecto de las medicinas.

-¡¿Y A MÍ QUE ME IMPORTAN ESOS CAMPESINOS?!- bramó Disney, y da un sobresalto.

Ub calló, y por un rato hizo silencio. Disney se tranquiliza, y ese temple calmo que lo caracterizaba, estaba allí presente otra vez.

-La criatura se salió de control, Walt. Fue un error, tienes que aceptarlo, por favor...-

-Tal vez fue un error, sí- admitió -Pero dime, ¿dónde lo mataste, a dónde quedó?-

-Cerca del cementerio, del mausoleo que está bordeando...- el hombre no creía que contarle eso a su amigo podría ser malo, pero luego no quiso seguir.

-Oh, ya veo- comentó Disney, como si nada. Luego hace ademán de retirarse, y entonces le dice a Ub -Bueno, olvida todo por ahora. Tienes que descansar. Aún estás herido, así que... descansa-

Sin embargo Ub Iwerks no recibió aquel comentario con tanta confianza como lo hubiera hecho antes.


	4. 3- ¿Qué haces, Disney?

Si bien era oscuro de día, de noche era como si la insondable negrura se devorara el mundo por completo. Y hacía mucho frío. La niebla emanaba de la tierra como una exhalación blanca y fantasmal por sobre todos los caminos y entre los árboles.

Disney quemaba la carta que le escribía a su Lillian, y las cenizas desaparecieron al igual que su pasado.

En su lugar, toma su cuaderno de notas y se pone a escribir a la luz de las velas _-"Experimento Oswald"_ rezaba el título de aquel cuaderno-

 _"la criatura resultó ser defectuosa. Amorfa y desagradable, con un apetito voraz demasiado anormal..."_ anotaba la pluma entintada _"Una aberración demasiado peligrosa como para que exista..."_

Pero se detuvo enseguida y reflexionó, con la pluma temblando sobre el papel.

-Eso no es cierto- dijo en voz alta y tachó todo aquello que había escrito. Porque no era verdad.

La verdad era que Disney encontraba fascinante que la criatura, apenas del tamaño de un roedor, hubiera podido devorar a Ub a pesar de que el hombre le triplicaba en tamaño y tenía mucha habilidad para matar monstruos. La fuerza y ferocidad de aquella criatura eran extraordinarias, y hubiera deseado conocer más sobre lo que podía hacer, sino fuera porque su compañero lo había matado.

Tenía que averiguar más.

Aquello era un logro increíble, pensaba Disney, que de un cadáver muerto hubiera podido crear una vida. No importaba cómo fuera, él solo veía que era más fuerte.

Tomó la lámpara de aceite y se dirigió hacia el laboratorio, pasando junto al cuarto donde estaba su compañero durmiendo, bajó las escaleras hacia las mazmorras y llegó hasta una cavidad donde tenía las jaulas para los animales que usaba en sus experimentos.

Solamente había uno vivo, y era una rata que Disney estaba inyectando con sustancias de su propia creación para aumentar su tamaño y fuerza.

La rata había crecido hasta tener el tamaño de un perro pequeño, pero le faltaba algo ¿Qué era?.

Necesitaba ver a _Oswald._

Entonces, decidido, dio la vuelta y otra vez regresó a las escaleras, su sombra proyectada sobre los muros de piedra, y en vez de regresar al estudio donde escribía en su cuaderno, Disney salía del castillo a la peligrosa noche que acechaba fuera de sus paredes.

* * *

-No te tengo miedo- le dijo en voz alta a la noche, y cruzó las rejas, internándose en la oscuridad.

Ub le había dicho que la criatura quedó por donde estaba el cementerio, el mausoleo junto al sendero, y hacia allí se dirigió.

Y era como si el bosque mismo se opusiera a aquello.

Los vientos aullaron, y las ramas se agitaban hasta llegar al punto de tropezar al hombre que cruzaba profanando su territorio.

Los espíritus no lo querían allí, así que intervinieron.

-Dios mío!- exclamaba a su paso Walt, sin nada de voz, porque veía cosas en el bosque -¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren?- blanco y frío de miedo, y las piernas empezaban a fallarle.

Pero nadie respondía, el hombre hablaba solo.

-¡Largo, déjenme en paz!- gritaba.

Y no les hizo caso, y siguió buscando, y tropezaba y caía en la oscuridad, pero se volvía a levantar, con la lámpara todavía encendida.

 _¿Qué haces, tonto? ¿Para dónde vas?_ le repetía su conciencia, pero Walt no le hacía caso. Era incansable, y seguía caminando, jadeando como un animal.

Él solo quería encontrar a su criatura.


	5. 4- Pobre miserable

Finalmente encontró las cosas que traía Ub, todas desperdigadas por el camino, y supo que había dado con el lugar correcto.

El hombre se ponía alerta.

Alza su lámpara buscando en la oscuridad, y le temblaba la mano.

No se escuchaba ya nada, y no había nadie más que él en lo que parecía ser el mundo entero.

Disney encontró el mazo, el arma con la que había combatido y matado a la criatura. Se acerca e ilumina mejor el instrumento: estaba lleno de sangre, y de hecho, por toda la tierra estaba esparcida, y el pelo de la criatura permanecía pegado a la sustancia escarlata y viscosa.

Así que estaba cerca, debía de estar allí.

El hombre caminó, unos cuantos metros, acercándose al mausoleo, y el recuerdo de su familia le cruzó fugazmente por la mente, como un doloroso aguijonazo.

Pero se sacude aquello con un escalofrío.

Entonces sin darse cuenta, su bota pisa algo, crujiente pero suave, carne y hueso a la vez.

Había encontrado a _Oswald._

Con cuidado coloca la lámpara de aceite a un lado del bulto que yacía tirado al borde del sendero, inmerso en la negrura.

Pero la luna era benévola esa noche, y había más claridad que lo usual. Y confirmó que en efecto, esta muerta.

-Mira lo que te hicieron- dice Walter con tono lastimero, casi tocando el bulto con sus dedos. Sus ojos muy acostumbrados a la oscuridad notan que si bien el cuerpo estaba en buen estado, la cabeza de la criatura había desaparecido, pues Ub había logrado matarlo gracias a que el mazo le destrozó el cráneo. Y la cabeza de _Oswald_ desapareció.

Se había convertido en un amasijo indefinido entre el monte.

Por un momento pensaba que debía enterrarlo o algo, que _Oswald_ se uniera a los Disney allí, en el cementerio. Pero observaba aquellas manos (porque eran manos) y las fuertes extremidades de la criatura, y se maravillaba. Porque la criatura se había desarrollado.

No era exactamente lo que Iwerks había cosido.

-Dios, tenías vida propia, Oswald. Te estabas desarrollando por ti mismo a una velocidad asombrosa- le habló al bulto mientras lo examinaba. Las garras en sus manos, y en sus pies, no era un simple conejo, sino que se había desarrollado de una manera extraordinaria, con una velocidad y una fuerza extraordinaria, " _y un apetito extraordinario también"_ , le dijo la vocecilla.

Entonces decidió no enterrarlo, porque era un desperdicio. Walter toma el cuerpo sin cabeza de la criatura y la alza en sus brazos, para llevársela al castillo. La carga como si fuera un bebé dormido, y con la mano libre toma de nuevo la lámpara.

Como si no se tratara de una escena completa y absolutamente repugnante, Disney parecía un padre adolorido, y sin importarle que era un bulto de pelo y sangre lo que tenía entre sus brazos, lo aprieta contra su pecho con tristeza, haciendo que la sangre y la carne desprendida resbalara por su chaqueta.

Y se da la vuelta para regresar al castillo: una sombra solitaria que llevaba un ser muerto en sus brazos, como si fuera un hijo que hubiera perdido.


	6. 5 - Walt

Cuando Disney cruzó por las escaleras, apenas se molestó en dirigir una mirada hacia el cuarto donde dormitaba Iwerks.

Había un tenue resplandor, producto de una vela agonizante, y un silencio sepulcral.

Siguió su camino llevando su macabro bulto, directo al laboratorio, donde tenía al resto de sus animales, vivos o muertos, cuidadosamente encerrados bajo llave.

La mesa permanecía igual a como la dejaron él e Iwerks hacía unas noches atrás.

La sangre se había secado y el olor era nauseabundo, pero Disney estaba tan acostumbrado que aquel olor ya no lo percibía.

Ahora, el cuerpo sin vida yacía allí desconectado de la máquina que le había dado la vida. La máquina que había creado Disney.

-¿Qué pudo haber fallado?- pensaba el hombre en voz alta.

Nadie lo escuchaba pues solo habían cadáveres de animales mutilados, que no habían logrado sobrevivir a los experimentos.

Excepto la monstruosa rata.

Tomó de nuevo el cuaderno y comenzó a escribir:

" _La criatura se desarrolla a una velocidad asombrosa, debido a los mutágenos usados en su creación, obra mía"_ acotaba con orgullo _"Sus músculos, su tamaño, sus extremidades dejaron de ser normales para convertirse en algo casi antropomórfico"_

-¡Casi un ser humano!- gritó entonces. Walter estaba cada vez más seguro de poder lograr algo humano.

Sin embargo, seguiría con los animales, perfeccionando su obra.

-Entonces, ya no habrá más muerte- seguía hablando a la nada -Si Dios nos arrebata a alguien, yo entonces lo devolvería a la vida-

Y soñando con aquellas ideas, la emoción desbordaba como temblores en sus manos, y lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Y todo el mundo recordará el apellido "Disney"-

Eufórico, subió otra vez la escalera y llegó hasta los ventanales que daban al frente del castillo. Se asoma a la noche fría y nebulosa y grita:

-¡¿Me oíste, padre?! ¡Yo haré que el mundo conozca y recuerde el apellido Disney!-

Con ojos muy brillantes y llenos de odio, veía a su padre allí entre las rejas como un fantasma, parado y vigilante. Walter jamás se liberaría del fantasma de Elias.

Elias odiaba a Walter y siempre le hizo saber que él no era más que un soñador que traía la deshonra a toda la familia Disney.

Su muerte no le dolió.  
Y fue solo un accidente.

El hombre regresa a la mazmorra, al laboratorio para proseguir con su estudio.

Con manos desnudas limpió el cuerpo de Oswald, quitando los restos del hueso de la columna que conectaban con la cabeza.

-Voy a necesitarte, Iwerks- hablaba solo.

Ub era el cirujano más brillante y Disney lo necesitaba para armar a sus criaturas. Tenía el don de poder coser, unir los tejidos y cada parte de la carne de tal manera que la criatura revivida podía moverse.

Por eso Disney lo mantenía vivo.

Y debía recuperarse para empezar a trabajar otra vez.

Se hacía tarde, y las velas se consumían. Walter pensaba y pensaba en lo que podía hacer ahora para lograr algo superior.

-¿Cuál fue el error?- se restregaba su característico bigote con exasperación, repitiendo aquello una y otra vez.

Y agradecía inmensamente el estar solo, porque la gente lo único que hacía era molestar.

La gente siempre había sido una...

 _"Walt"_ sonó una voz de repente.

El hombre da un giro tan violento que tropieza con un candelabro, trastabillea tumbando el cuaderno al suelo y se va para atrás porque las piernas le fallaron.

-Walt-

Walter cae al piso temblando de horror, buscando de dónde venía aquella voz que lo llamaba ¿Era el fantasma de su padre a caso?

No, no lo era, y lo sabía.

Sabía de dónde venía la voz, sabía quién lo estaba llamando, y no era ningún fantasma.

Era algo que estaba allí junto con él.


	7. 6 - ¡Habla!

Cuando Disney cruzó por las escaleras, apenas se molestó en dirigir una mirada hacia el cuarto donde dormitaba Iwerks.

Había un tenue resplandor, producto de una vela agonizante, y un silencio sepulcral.

Siguió su camino llevando su macabro bulto, directo al laboratorio, donde tenía al resto de sus animales, vivos o muertos, cuidadosamente encerrados bajo llave.

La mesa permanecía igual a como la dejaron él e Iwerks hacía unas noches atrás.

La sangre se había secado y el olor era nauseabundo, pero Disney estaba tan acostumbrado que aquel olor ya no lo percibía.

Ahora, el cuerpo sin vida yacía allí desconectado de la máquina que le había dado la vida. La máquina que había creado Disney.

-¿Qué pudo haber fallado?- pensaba el hombre en voz alta.

Nadie lo escuchaba pues solo habían cadáveres de animales mutilados, que no habían logrado sobrevivir a los experimentos.

Excepto la monstruosa rata.

Tomó de nuevo el cuaderno y comenzó a escribir:

" _La criatura se desarrolla a una velocidad asombrosa, debido a los mutágenos usados en su creación, obra mía"_ acotaba con orgullo _"Sus músculos, su tamaño, sus extremidades dejaron de ser normales para convertirse en algo casi antropomórfico"_

-¡Casi un ser humano!- gritó entonces. Walter estaba cada vez más seguro de poder lograr algo humano.

Sin embargo, seguiría con los animales, perfeccionando su obra.

-Entonces, ya no habrá más muerte- seguía hablando a la nada -Si Dios nos arrebata a alguien, yo entonces lo devolvería a la vida-

Y soñando con aquellas ideas, la emoción desbordaba como temblores en sus manos, y lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Y todo el mundo recordará el apellido "Disney"-

Eufórico, subió otra vez la escalera y llegó hasta los ventanales que daban al frente del castillo. Se asoma a la noche fría y nebulosa y grita:

-¡¿Me oíste, padre?! ¡Yo haré que el mundo conozca y recuerde el apellido Disney!-

Con ojos muy brillantes y llenos de odio, veía a su padre allí entre las rejas como un fantasma, parado y vigilante. Walter jamás se liberaría del fantasma de Elias.

Elias odiaba a Walter y siempre le hizo saber que él no era más que un soñador que traía la deshonra a toda la familia Disney.

Su muerte no le dolió.  
Y fue solo un accidente.

El hombre regresa a la mazmorra, al laboratorio para proseguir con su estudio.

Con manos desnudas limpió el cuerpo de Oswald, quitando los restos del hueso de la columna que conectaban con la cabeza.

-Voy a necesitarte, Iwerks- hablaba solo.

Ub era el cirujano más brillante y Disney lo necesitaba para armar a sus criaturas. Tenía el don de poder coser, unir los tejidos y cada parte de la carne de tal manera que la criatura revivida podía moverse.

Por eso Disney lo mantenía vivo.

Y debía recuperarse para empezar a trabajar otra vez.

Se hacía tarde, y las velas se consumían. Walter pensaba y pensaba en lo que podía hacer ahora para lograr algo superior.

-¿Cuál fue el error?- se restregaba su característico bigote con exasperación, repitiendo aquello una y otra vez.

Y agradecía inmensamente el estar solo, porque la gente lo único que hacía era molestar.

La gente siempre había sido una...

 _"Walt"_ sonó una voz de repente.

El hombre da un giro tan violento que tropieza con un candelabro, trastabillea tumbando el cuaderno al suelo y se va para atrás porque las piernas le fallaron.

-Walt-

Walter cae al piso temblando de horror, buscando de dónde venía aquella voz que lo llamaba ¿Era el fantasma de su padre a caso?

No, no lo era, y lo sabía.

Sabía de dónde venía la voz, sabía quién lo estaba llamando, y no era ningún fantasma.

Era algo que estaba allí junto con él.


	8. 7 - Recobrando el respeto

Con una sola pierna, y una muleta que le había preparado Walter, Ubber lograba llegar con dificultad hasta el húmedo sótano. La antigua mazmorra que era ahora el laboratorio.

-¿Qué no escuchaste? ¿Qué no comprendiste?- le dice a Walter que estaba muy distraído allí organizando instrumentos como si nada pasara -Que esto fue un terrible error, que aquello mató a varios campesinos. ¿Y que aquello estuvo a punto de matarme a mí?-

Ante el hombre con una sola pierna, Walter se muestra indiferente. Sin embargo le dice:

-Ya te dije que la vida de los campesinos no importa. Ahora, Ub, tengo el secreto para que todo salga mejor-

-"El secreto"- repite Iwerks con voz drogada todavía- El resultado de tus obras se escapó, y si bien los campesinos no importan, a mí sí me importa el cómo quedé yo. Mírame, Walt, tú me dejaste inválido-

-No estás inválido. Te construiré una pierna mejor y más fuerte que la tuya. Pero más adelante-

-Oh qué bien. Ahora yo seré la criatura-

Aquello hizo que los ojos de Walter brillaran como si una luz se hubiera encendido en su cerebro. Al verlo, Iwerks se arrepintió completamente de haber dicho eso.

-Escucha, Ubber. He creado algo mejor que _Oswald_ y no será un error-

 _-¿_ Qué te hace pensar que no? Por Dios, Walter, te crees Dios en verdad-

Disney no escuchó eso.

-Ven- lo lleva hasta la jaula de la rata -Mira esta obra. Y aún no sabes lo mejor-

Ubber no podía ver algo mejor en aquel monstruo. Era un animal torturado que debido a los mutágenos no había muerto sino que había crecido hasta ser una bestia anormal y repulsiva.

-Su cuerpo no será lo mejor. Es su cabeza lo mejor- le explicaba Disney con éxtasis.

Ub solo quería apartar su vista de aquellos horrores. El cuerpo de _Oswald_ en la mesa le daba náuseas.

-¡Es inteligente, Ub!- repite, como si Ub no lo estuviera escuchando.  
El aludido respinga, totalmente incrédulo.

-¿Comprendes ahora? Haré una criatura mejor con él- y señala a la rata- ¡Porque es inteligente, no algo sin cerebro como Oswald!-

Iwerks lucía incrédulo y no estaba nada convencido.

-¿Y por qué debo yo seguir trabajando para ti, Walter?- le dijo molesto.

Ante eso, Disney lo fulmina con la mirada:

-Eres un maldito. Pero comprendo. Estás sensible-

Se paseó alrededor de Ub, restregando su bigote obsesivamente.

-Dime. Vas a vivir muy feliz en el pueblo donde todo el mundo te quiere ¿no?-

Ub no respondió.

-Te va muy bien con la gente ¿No es así?-

Walter era cruel, le recordaba todo lo que le habían dicho los campesinos -Todo el mundo te ama y te trata bien- se mofaba.

-Bien, ya basta, Walter-

-No basta. Porque yo te recogí, miserable huérfano, y fui tu amigo. Y te hice poderoso. ¿Ahora me darás la espalda?-

Iwerks no podía defenderse de aquello.

-¿Entonces no quieres vengarte de ellos, Ub?-

-Vengarme...yo-

-De todos los que te desprecian. De los que te humillan. Mereces ganarte su respeto y solo conmigo lograrás eso-

-Es verdad- al fin lo reconoce. Y la ira se adueñaba de él, indeteniblemente. Recordaba las amenazas de los campesinos y sabía que él merecía respeto -Sí, quiero hacer esa criatura, quiero que vean de lo que somos capaces de hacer, y si se devora a toda esa gente, pues no me importa-

Al fin Walter sonríe y cambia de actitud, serenando su impetuoso carácter, y le da una palmada sobre el hombro a su recién reencontrado amigo.

-Vamos a trabajar entonces-


	9. 8 - La creación

Uno frente al otro, ambos rostros se veían a media luz justo por encima del cadáver sin cabeza del ser reanimado. La pestilencia se hacía cada vez más insoportable, pero los dos hombres estaban acostumbrados.

-¿Qué sugieres ahora?- preguntaba Iwerks -Tenemos una linda masa de carne y hueso sin cabeza para hacer a nuestra nueva criatura-

-El cuerpo está bien, Ub. Mira- Disney solo tenía atención para una cosa -Es un cuerpo magnífico, y cada músculo se desarrolló...-

A Iwerks no le fascinaba en nada ver lo magnífica de la criatura, porque solo recordaba el cómo lo había atacado en el bosque, con una ferocidad tan aterradora que tuvo que apartar la vista del cuerpo.

-... en tan poco tiempo que hicieron del cuerpo mucho más ágil y fuerte que cualquier animal... ¿Por qué esa cara?- pregunta molesto cuando al fin se percata en Ub.

-Yo sé muy bien lo que era capaz de hacer. Estuve a punto de no poder estar aquí parado gracias a él-

-Claro, me lo imagino- bufó Walter con una mueca, y no se podía saber si era honesto o falso.

En cierta forma a Ub le parecía que Disney disfrutaba el verlo temblar. Le fascinaba. Como si eso también fuera un gran logro.

-No creo que sea inteligente hacer algo que te va a matar, Walt-

-Te dije que no será igual, que será mejor- entonces Disney se aparta de la mesa con éxtasis y se acerca a las jaulas. La rata observaba todo con mucha curiosidad -Míralo, esto es superior. Su cerebro evolucionó- entonces se dirige a la rata -Vamos amiguito ¿Por qué no vuelves a pronunciar el nombre de tu papi?-

Aquello era repulsivo, la manera en que Walter le hablaba a la monstruosa rata, como si fuera un niño. O peor, su hijo.

-¿Y cómo se supone que juntaremos a tu magnífica rata, con esta cosa?-

-Precisamente para eso te necesito, Ub. Solo tú puedes unir tejidos y nervios tan bien que los miembros se puedan regenerar y moverse- proseguía Walter muy entusiasmado -Vamos amiguito, di algo- seguía animando al monstruo para que hablara-  
Iwerks estaba completamente incrédulo, y a pesar de su determinación de vengarse de la gente, de demostrarles a todos lo que era capaz de hacer, creía que Walter ya estaba perdiendo contacto con la realidad.

Pero entonces la rata lo mira directamente a él, y a Ub le salta el corazón, congelándosele cada miembro y centímetro de piel.

-Ub- dijo la rata y el hombre se estremeció-Ub Iwerks- repitió con más claridad.

-JAJAJAJAJA- la risotada que soltó Walter hizo saltar al aterrorizado Iwerks casi hasta el techo -¡Es maravilloso!-

-Padre- le dijo entonces la rata a Walter.

-Sí, lo soy, mi bebé. Y te haré mucho mejor- Disney, presa del éxtasis, se acerca a la jaula y la abre.

Horrorizado, Ub retrocede hasta trastabillar, volviendo a sentirse como se sintió en el bosque.

-¡Cuidado, torpe! ¡No vayas a estropear algo!-

-Escucha, Walter. Yo te ayudo, es mi trabajo. Pero estas cosas son solo asunto tuyo. Tú eres el que las crea. Yo solo soy la herramienta para darles un cuerpo y esa es la habilidad por la cual quiero que se me reconozca- aclaraba Iwerks acaloradamente -No acerques esa cosa hacia mí porque me bastó con _Oswald_ , que estuvo a punto de matarme y fue _tu_ obra-  
Puntualizaba con rabia, intentando tener un poco de autoridad.

Disney lo escuchaba con paciencia.

-Quiero que se me respete como cirujano, no como un creador demente-

-Entonces, así veías tú nuestro trabajo todo el tiempo ¿no? Como demencia-

-Lo que vi estos últimos días, sí-

Walter no se perturbaba. Estaba acostumbrado de que todo el mundo fuera igual a Ub a la hora de la verdad.

-Creí que eras diferente- susurró.

-Yo creí que tú eras diferente- lo atajó Ub -¿Qué pasó con mi amigo de la Academia en Ingolstad? Y dime ¿Qué pasó con Lillian? Porque su amistad también la estás dejando de lado, al igual que la mía-

Disney obviaba eso y mantenía a su rata entre los brazos e iba a proceder con su trabajo.

-No te molestes que _Mickey_ no te hará nada- dijo, tomando un hacha de entre sus instrumentos y colocando a su rata con cuidado sobre la mesa.

"Mickey", así se le puso a la criatura, aún peor que "Oswald"

-Lo que pasa Ub, es que nadie se atreve a ir más allá. Yo sí. Yo tengo las agallas para eso. Y esto es lo que pasa cuando uno desafía lo convencional, y las zonas de confort- tomó el hacha con sus manos, y la rata no se perturbaba, ella se quedaba tranquila sobre la mesa- Te empiezan a llamar demente, se empiezan a echar para atrás y también te traicionan-

-Yo nunca te traicionaría- se ofendió Ubber.

-Bien. Bueno saber entonces que aún hay algo de lealtad en ti-

-Dije que te ayudaría, solo digo que no soy creador de estas cosas. Éste es mi lugar, lo sabes. Yo no tengo lugar en el mundo ni entre la gente. En eso estoy igual que tú-

Entonces Disney hizo algo que Iwerks no pudo ver del impacto que le causó.

Mató a su _Mickey._

"Solo quería su cabeza" claro.  
Ub sabía que ahora era momento de él comenzar a armar la criatura de Disney.

Y luego lo dejaría, para que Walter hiciera lo demás. Y muy adentro de él deseaba que esa vez la invención de Walter no funcionara y no pudiera darle vida a su monstruo.

Pero ¿Deseaba eso en verdad?  
Ub no estaba del todo seguro.


	10. 9- El caminante perdido

Aterrorizado, Ubber sale del laboratorio, cojeando, y la muleta que le había hecho Disney falla, haciendo que el hombre con una pierna cayera por la escalera y se golpeara contra la dura piedra.

Adolorido, se levanta otra vez con dificultad, y continúa subiendo, como una figura siniestra.

En eso lo había convertido Walter.

Ubber llega hasta un enorme sillón abandonado junto a la chimenea, y logra caer allí sentado. Afortunadamente, una caja de tabacos descansaba olvidada sobre la mesa, y así toma uno para encenderlo y quedarse absorto observando un montón de leña seca y sin usar.

Se preguntaba si Walter continuaría con su obra esa misma noche, o si al hombre aún le quedaba algo de humano y se detendría para descansar un rato.

No lo sabía. Pero él sí necesitaba descansar, así que se fue quedando dormido, poco a poco.

* * *

El castillo era el mismo.

Ubber tenía sus dos piernas y caminaba por los jardines sin ninguna razón.

Habían tumbas, de la familia Disney, esparcidas más cerca de lo que Ub recordaba.

Se suponía que el cementerio estaba más allá de los portales (En donde _Oswald_ lo había atacado) pensó desconcertado. Pero en fin que ya le daba igual, así que se encoge de hombros y continúa su camino sin rumbo.

 _"Ubber ¿Estás dispuesto a dejar que ese loco cree a un monstruo que sabes será peligroso y que matará a muchos?"_ le repetía constantemente una vocesilla en su cabeza, y por alguna razón su mano restregaba su pierna izquierda.

-Sí, claro que sí- respondía sin dudar.

Hace unos años, era un joven becado por la universidad de Ingolstad, talentoso pero retraído. Para Ub nunca fue fácil encajar, y los demás no se la hacían mas fácil.

Los demás lo apartaban como si él tuviera lepra.

Hasta el día en que otro joven con un particular bigote lo invita a sentarse en la misma mesa en que él estaba sentado con una chica.

-Hola, me llamo Walter. Ella es mi amiga Lillian- se presentaba muy educadamente aquel joven.

-Hola, soy Ubber Iwerks-

-Sí, te conocemos. Eres de los mejores de las clase de anatomía. Como nosotros-

-Claro... y yo también te conozco, eres Disney- recordaba ahora.

-Apuesto que sí. Suelo discutir mucho con el profesor-

-Los profesores son como todos los demás. Tienen una visión muy limitada- aprovechaba de decirlo.

-Claro precisamente queremos que te sientes con nosotros. Como verás, no hay muchos con quienes se pueda hablar. Todos tienen la mente muy cerrada- comentaba jovialmente Walter.

Así comenzó todo.

Pero aquellas imágenes no eran gratos recuerdos ahora. A Ub le daban miedo.

Le daba miedo Walter.

Y no era el lugar para recordar eso, caminando solo por un bosque demasiado peligroso y siniestro.

Pero... una vez fueron Walter, él y Lillian. Y entonces ya no andaba solo ni era perseguido por abusadores. Entonces sentía que tenía amigos.

Buenos tiempos aquellos.

Pero el ahora era otro, y aquel caminar no era real, pues a medida que avanzaba, se encontraba con un mundo cada vez más extraño.

Había llegado a una aldea, o eso creía ¿Era el pueblo a caso? y una horda de gente enfurecida le hace saltar el corazón, y la piel se le eriza, fría mientras su boca trataba de emitir sonido _"¿Qué ocurre?"_

¿A caso la horda iba tras de él?

¡Oh Dios, iban a colgarlo!

Ub empezó a correr inútilmente pues sus piernas eran pesadas como plomo.

La horda gritaba, y llevaban antorchas, y en el centro de aquel lugar se alzaba una pira.

¡Oh Dios! se horrorizó, y luego no supo más.

Y de un salto el hombre con una sola pierna cae al piso del sillón en donde se había quedado dormido...


	11. 10- Vive

Escuchó los gritos que venían de las mazmorras.

Tal vez eso era lo que en realidad lo había despertado.

Y había sucedido justo mientras él dormía.

* * *

-¡Vive!- gritó. Cuando la máquina revitalizaba cada músculo del ser sacrificado-¡Viveee!-

El cuerpo, muy bien unido anatómicamente, había sido perfectamente conectado a la máquina de Disney.

Esa máquina era su creación, capaz de inducir vida, aunque sonara imposible. Él había encontrado la manera de repetir artificialmente lo que la naturaleza hacía...

A él _le divertía hacer lo imposible._

Y ahora estaba trabajando otra vez, reanimando a un ser aun más perfecto.

Veía las caras de sus profesores, cuando él les restregara su victoria. A todos y a cada uno. Y como les había prometido, que el apellido Disney sería recordado.

Oh sí.

Walter reía, al control de aquellas válvulas y botones, que en cuatro años había perfeccionado...

Hasta que al fin se detuvo, cerrando la válvula principal, antes de que la electricidad terminara quemando el cuerpo.

La máquina se detuvo, y el silencio expectante, que solo se escuchaban sus latidos del corazón.

¿Qué hora era?

Disney saca su reloj de bolsillo para anotar el tiempo del proceso: ya amanecía.

Desconecta a la criatura, liberando el atormentado cuerpo de los tubos y de los cables...esperando ver alguna reacción.

-Vamos, _Mickey_ , tú puedes. Vive-

Disney esperaba, naciendo en él un amargo sentimiento de derrota.

El ser no se movía.

Desesperado, el hombre voltea el cuerpo, colocándolo boca arriba sobre la mesa, para darle masajes cardiovasculares.

-Vamos vamos vamos...-

Entonces los ojos acuosos del ser parpadean, y del susto el hombre da un sobresalto, pero se controla.

Estático observa como aquel cadáver cobraba vida: primero sus ojos, luego las patas.

Era lo que más deseaba pero nunca dejaba de ser algo impactante.

El hombre se acerca para ayudarla -la carne y el pelaje ensangrentado al contacto de sus dedos era pegostoso y húmedo- con mucho cuidado a levantarse aunque los músculos no recobraban fuerzas.

La criatura torpemente intenta pararse. No puede.

-Ya lograrás hacerlo... Sí, así-

Disney sopesaba aquella criatura, del tamaño de un perro, que crecería.

Sería muy fuerte.

-Ya, lo lograste, Mickey- dice al fin, con ojos desorbitados mientras extasiado contempla que el ser se había puesto de pie- Mickey...-

Veloz la cabeza de la criatura armada de dos enormes incisivos, clava sus dientes en la mano derecha de su creador.

El hombre estuvo a punto de perder tres dedos ante la mordedura. Con violencia logra arrebatarle la mano de las fauces antes de que terminara de arrancarle los dedos.

El dolor lo ciega aunque era mas bien como un calor entumecedor.

Estaba impactado, el monstruo estaba allí con sus ojos enrojecidos y muertos clavados en él.

-Todavía no me reconoces ¿No?- Walter le devuelve la mirada y le habla con ira -Pero ya aprenderás, que yo soy tu creador-

Y entonces va a curar su herida para lograr salvar su mano.


	12. 11- Allá abajo

-¿Qué te pasó en la mano?-

Walter no podía ocultarle a Ub aquella mano derecha vendada. El dolor era intenso y palidecía su rostro más de lo que ya estaba.

Cuando Ub se aparecía ante él, sintió Disney la punzada del reproche:

 _"Te lo dije"_

-Estoy bien- decía siempre.

Walter estaba bien, siempre, que nada ocurría nunca.

-Te lo dije ¿Y la criatura?-

-Solo necesita educación. Eso es natural-

Walter descansaba tras su escritorio, con una copa de coñac, cuando Iwerks llegaba con sus muletas cojeando. Ansioso por saber las noticias.

Iwerks no tenía pensado el bajar al laboratorio y ver todo con sus propios ojos porque tenía miedo.

-Entonces funcionó-

-Sí- le aclaraba Disney y una sonrisa iluminó aquel rostro abatido por el cansancio - Ahora solo necesito desansar, Ub-

-¿Está la criatura en el laboratorio? ¿La encerrarse bien? -

-Sí, está segura-

Ub no se convencía, escudriñaba a Walter con ojos penetrantes.

-Necesitamos descansar los dos. Por favor márchate-

El hombre tuvo que dejar el estudio, cojeó fuera mientras dejaba a su amigo consumido en sus pensamientos.

Pasó muy cerca de las escaleras y un frío que emanaba de las profundidades le heló la única pierna que lo sostenía.

Pasó de largo lo más rápido posible...

 _"Walt no me dejes solo"_

Ub pega un grito al oír aquella voz.

 _"Walt"_ llamaba, como un gruñido que venía de las mazmorras.

El terror dominaba a Iwerks, dando cara a las escaleras que se perdían en la oscuridad.

-¡Te vas a caer!- otra voz tronó y el corazón le da un vuelco, pero Walter lo sostiene antes de que tropezara y cayera.

-Es...es...- intentaba hablar.

-Sí, es _Mickey_ \- susurraba Walter con suspicacia, también con la mirada clavada en aquellas escaleras.

-Te está llamando-

Walter se resistía atender el llamado de la criatura, permanecía al lado de Ub sin moverse.

Parados frente a las escaleras, espantados de lo que había allá abajo.

 _"Walter"_

Los hombres intercambian miradas y finalmente Disney se dispone a regresar al laboratorio.

-No vayas a dejarlo escaparse, por el amor de Dios, Walter, ten cuidado- Eran las angustiosas advertencias de Iwerks.

No imaginó nunca Disney que iba a tener miedo. Eso no era nada profesional.

Tuvo que golpear a la criatura para poder encerrarla en una jaula. Pero a medida que bajaba cada escalón, esa jaula le parecía menos segura.

-Bien Mickey, aquí estoy- Disney entraba con decisión al horrible lugar, igual de oscuro de día como de noche -Creo que tú y yo comenzamos mal-

 _"Padre"_

Aquello le perturban aunque no sabía por qué reaccionaba de esa manera.

-Lamento mucho haberte golpeado, pero no me diste otra opción. Casi pierdo la mano- se acerca con una mezcla entre la piedad, el amor y el miedo -Soy tu padre, _Mickey_ , como tal debes aprender a tratarme-

Se acercó y colocó una antorcha cerca, para cerciorarse de que la criatura estaba bien encerrada.

Vió su rostro... Allí tras las rejas y lo estaba mirando... con dolor.

Walter veía lágrimas en sus grotescos y horribles ojos de rata.


	13. 12- Háblame, creador

-Tú ¿Eres capaz de entenderme?-

Intrigado, Walter acerca una silla, y la coloca a una distancia prudente de la jaula para luego sentarse, sin quitar los ojos de ella.

Una antorcha agonizante iluminaba la triste escena.

La criatura estaba débil todavía. Tal vez por eso era que no había podido destruir esa jaula y salir.

-¿Quién soy ahora?- preguntaba a su creador con torpeza, pero conociendo muy bien la pronunciación y el significado de lo que decía.

-Tú eres, pues...- el hombre dudaba y ante eso la criatura se impacienta, haciendo que Walter intentara ser más elocuente -Pues eres...-

-¿Qué soy?- exclama la criatura y hace sobresaltar al hombre.

-Pues eres una nueva especie, Mickey-

-No entiendo- pronunciaba grotescamente. Era fácil entender lo que decía el ser, con su hocico lleno de gigantescos colmillos, pero su manera de hablar era grotesca y antinatural.

-Y no espero que lo hagas. No es importante-

Un destello brilla en los ojos acuosos de la criatura. Estaba sorprendido de lo poco que parecía importarle a su creador lo que él estuviera sintiendo.

-No te preocupes. No pretendas entender todo en un solo momento- continuaba Disney matemáticamente.

-Yo llevo días escuchándote...-

Walter lo observa atónito, pues aquella cosa estaba sobrepasando su entendimiento.

-¿Te sorprende, padre? ¿Qué yo haya estado escuchando todo lo que tú y Iwerks hacían y hablaban?-

-Pues, sí. Claro que sí. Me sorprendes mucho. Eres increíblemente inteligente para ser...- entonces se da cuenta que debía callar, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Qué soy?-

 _"Un monstruo_ " pensó Disney, pero no dijo nada.

Notoriamente fastidiado, Disney se pone de pie y evade a la criatura.

-Ya hablaremos luego de esas cosas. Lo que me interesa ahora es saber que puedo confiar en ti-

Se pasea por el laboratorio hasta que encara a Mickey otra vez para decirle con autoridad:

-No puedo sacarte de la jaula todavía, hay mucho que trabajar-

-No comprendo. Yo solo quiero saber por qué me creaste-

Disney se queda en silencio, totalmente en blanco ante esa situación.

Totalmente incapaz de explicarle a la criatura por qué la había creado.

Y no sabía por qué no podía responderle, si era porque le desconcertaba hablar de esa manera con un ser reanimado...

O si era porque en realidad no sabía.

La inquisición de la criatura comenzaba a molestarle, y Walter era temperamental.

-No es momento para eso. Ya te lo dije. Ahora te quedarás allí tranquilo-

-¡Padre, por favor. Tengo miedo!-

-¡Déjate de tonterías!- reacciona -Tú solo tienes que aprender a obedecer. Más nada. No tienes que entender nada-

La criatura empezó a retorcerse dentro de su jaula.

-Mickey, escucha Mickey- cambiando de actitud, Disney se muestra compasivo y afectuoso - Eres mi creación. Debo cuidarte, y debo cuidarte mucho. Por eso tú debes colaborar conmigo-

La criatura era incapaz de entender. Ella solo quería saber por qué existía, porque no lograba comprender a su creador.

-¡No me dejes solo!- rogaba con su voz repugnante.

-Debo hacerlo. Tú lugar es éste, pero yo tengo una vida allá arriba-

-Padre por favor...-

Era demasiado repugnante. Disney sentía otra vez náuseas.

Intentaba amar a su criatura pero no podía.

-Padre por favor por favor... No me dejes solo-

La criatura solo veía rechazo y eso le dolía.

Porque lo que ocurría era... que estaba teniendo sentimientos. Eso desconcertaba al ser reanimado.

Estaba sintiendo.

¿Y a dónde la llevaría esa aberración?

 _¡Aberración aberración!_

 _¡Aberración aberración!_

Ésa era la palabra que podía leer en la mirada de Walter Disney, quién sin hacerle más caso, solo da la media vuelta, se lleva la antorcha, y lo deja solo inmerso en la oscuridad.


	14. 13- Abandonado

La oscuridad era total y su cuerpo le dolía horriblemente.

Ahora era peor que antes.

El dolor, el tormento.

La transformación fue espantosa, como si "su" cuerpo hubiera sido quemado por dentro...

Y cuando intentó buscar ayuda de su creador, solo recibió frialdad y abandono.

Lo abandonó.

Él podría reducir su dolor, pero ni siquiera lo escuchó.

La criatura no recordaba lo que había pasado antes de ser una cosa en aquel laboratorio, para ella solo había existido dolor.

Y ahora no sabía que su cuerpo en realidad no era su cuerpo.

No sabía por qué estaba sufriendo así, pero sí recordaba lo que había escuchado hablar a Disney y Iwerks. Y no comprendía...

Pero lo haría pronto.

La criatura comprendería.

Encerrada en una pequeña jaula, estaba demasiado débil como para luchar por sí misma.

Lo que ella sí podía hacer y lo que a su creador no le importaba era que:

Podía sentir.

Podía pensar.

Podía razonar.

Pero no podía ser una persona.


	15. 14- Una cena perturbadora

Al fin el día había transcurrido, y el sueño reparador restablecía cada uno de los adoloridos músculos de Disney, dentro de lo que se podía. Su mano vendada había dejado de sangrar y, más tranquilo y enfocado, el hombre había cosido su herida, y la había curado para vendarla otra vez, y ahora solo esperaba sanar.

La cena lo distraía, y además estaría lista dentro de poco.

No es que fuera algo que le gustara hacer, y menos con una sola mano, pero mecánicamente trabajaba en lo que era inevitable.

Para Walter era pura pérdida de tiempo.

Para colmo, también tenía que hacerlo para Ub.

 _"Había que hacer algo por el pobre Iwerks"_ refunfuñaba.

Después de todo jamás se casaría, porque ninguna mujer lo querría...

 _"Igual que tú"_ le dijo una vocecilla.

Eran ellos dos hombres de 28 años ya condenados a quedarse solteros.

-¡Yo hubiera podido casarme!- respondía molesto y en voz alta, y casi botaba los huevos al piso. Recordó a Lillian Bounds, y la última vez que la había visto, cuando la dejó en la estación del tren.

Pero nada de eso tenía importancia ahora.

El experimento era un éxito, y eso sobrepasaba cualquiera de sus necesidades de hombre.

Terminó con la comida, pero Ub no se presentaba...

¿Seguiría dormido?

Se encoge de hombros y piensa que sería otra noche cenando solo. Nada nuevo en la vida de Walt.

Pero mientras su cena iba a medio terminar, ve la sombra llegar al comedor.

-Llegas tarde- ni siquiera levanta la mirada -Sírvete tú-

Iwerks cojea a la cocina, y recoge su plato.

Muy oscura la casa de noche, y el viento recorría sus estancias libremente. Frío y lastimero, dejando en claro el inmenso vacío que dominaba todo a kilómetros a la redonda.

Locura era intentar llegar a allí solo y a pie. La casa era literalmente una fortaleza y lo que merodeaba por los bosques eran cosas definitivamente peligrosas.

Pero Iwerks y Disney se llevarían una sorpresa.

* * *

La cena transcurría, silente, como si Walt y Ub no se conocieran. Pero eso no sería por mucho tiempo.

Los sonidos que venían del sótano hicieron que ambos hombres detuvieran sus movimientos...

-¿En verdad es segura esa jaula?- preguntaba Iwerks.

-No, no lo es. Tenía las esperanzas de que me diera tiempo de...-

Ruidos más fuertes, que hacen que ambos se sobresalten.

Walt suelta los cubiertos y se pone de pie, cosa que Ub no podía hacer con tanta facilidad debido a su condición.

-Dios mío. Creo que fui un tonto- murmuraba temiendo lo peor- ¿Será posible que Mickey...?-

-¡Walt, hay que ir a ver!- Ub era presa del pánico. En otros tiempos hubiera ido él mismo con algún mazo en la mano, y hubiera acabado él solo con la criatura.

Como hizo con _Oswald_.

Pero ya de Ub, el que mata monstruos, no quedaba nada. Y eso era gracias, precisamente, a lo que su primera criatura había hecho con él.

A Walter le molestaba ver en lo que se había convertido su socio:

-Tu cállate. Déjame a mí hacer las cosas- protesta.

No podía haber sido peor, tener que bajar a las mazmorras a esa hora de la noche.

Pero Walt no mostraba señal alguna de nerviosismo. Lo que sintiera, lo ocultaba muy bien. Así que sin decir mucho, desapareció rumbo a las escaleras.

* * *

Solo lo que abarcaba la antorcha era su radio de visión. Piedras enmohecidas, y escalones resbaladizos.

Pero la mano no le temblaba, la antorcha iba firme en su mano izquierda pues su mano derecha, vendada, estaba convaleciente.

-¿Mickey?- llamó.

Siguió bajando y no escuchó más ningún ruido.

-Mickey, tranquilo. Voy a liberarte amigo- mentía Walt - Voy a ayudarte. Te dije que tú y yo debíamos mejorar nuestra relación-

Ya se encontraba en el sótano, y aún brillaban las antorchas que colgaban de las paredes. Siguió su camino para llegar hasta las jaulas, esperando encontrar todo como lo había dejado...

Pero cuando llegó al lugar en donde debería estar Mickey, de la sorpresa le tambalean las piernas y se ve obligado a apoyarse en su mano herida, mientras la antorcha bailaba en su izquierda y un quejido de dolor agudo sale de su boca.

La jaula estaba totalmente destruída, y la criatura había escapado...


	16. 15- Umbral de la soledad

Salió arrastrándose sobre las piedras frías. Los húmedos escalones descendían al fin hasta la tierra y así la Criatura conocía por primera vez lo que era el aire fresco.

Era también la primera vez en que veía el cielo, un manto gris y nublado, pero igualmente hermoso.

Intentó erguirse pues, después de todo, era un ser bípedo, pero ¿Cómo sabía eso? No tenía respuesta, solo tenía el instinto de que debía caminar sobre sus dos patas traseras.

Pero no podía, había algo en su columna que se lo impedía, así que debía seguir a cuatro patas...y tampoco podía hacerlo bien.

Solo podía caminar defectuosamente.

Pero al menos el dolor había aminorado, y se sentía fuerte...

Entonces quiso saber un poco más, en dónde estaba, así que se aventura a alejarse del castillo...para penetrar en aquel bosque bañado de luz matinal.

No podía resistirse a la curiosidad aunque supiera que su lugar era el castillo, que él no debía alejarse.

Su lugar estaba junto a su creador, y estaba incumpliendo eso.

Aquello la hacía dudar, sin embargo recordó el horror en el rostro de Walt cuando éste lo había visto y... ya no dudaba más, así que prosiguió su camino lleno de curiosidad.

Siguió la vereda que salía por las altas rejas, y que lo llevaría al pueblo.

Aunque eso no lo sabía la Criatura.

Era como un recién nacido, y solo tenía la memoria que le había dado Walt al desarrollar su cerebro.

No caminó mucho, cuando se encuentra algo muy curioso:

¿Qué era aquello? Un lugar lleno de piedras y esculturas. La Criatura inmediatamente se sentía atraída y fascinada, así que se adentra en el lugar.

Curioso, las piedras tenían unos símbolos, y más asombrada aún, la Criatura podía entenderlos.

-Dis...- empezó a murmurar mientras sus garras seguían el trazado de las letras sobre aquel mausoleo. Él podía hablar, los incisivos afilados no se lo impedían, así que no tardó en pronunciar aquel nombre - _Disney_ -

El lugar tenía montones de piedras que llevaban el nombre "Disney", pero la Criatura no comprendía lo que eso significaba.

Era aquel el apellido de su creador.

El abominable ser se estremeció por eso, aunque no entendía por qué. Él no odiaba a Walt...

No por ahora.

Entonces, una tristeza muy grande se adueña de repente de su ser, y eso lo hace salir del cementerio lo más rápido que pudiera.

Corriendo y tropezando grotescamente hasta perderse entre los árboles.


	17. 16- Cacería

El viejo herrero tenía mucho trabajo aquel día. Diez caballos esperando ser atendidos, más una lista de tareas para concluir.

Necesitaba mucho el dinero, así que a pesar de su edad, trabajaría sin descanso forjando herraduras que luego colocaría en cada uno de aquellos animales.

Su asistente, un muchacho de catorce años, se encargaba de las pezuñas, puesto que aún no tenía la fuerza ni la habilidad para dedicarse a la forja.

La última vez que lo había intentado, se había ganado una terrible quemadura.

-¡Ralph, por favor, concéntrate muchacho!- le decía su padre con frecuencia, pues solía distraerse mucho aquel jovenzuelo.

Su padre el herrero era un buen hombre: no lo golpeaba tanto.

Así que podría decirse que Ralph era un muchacho feliz.

Sin embargo, aún no se daba cuenta que no estaba solo allí en su labor de atender las pezuñas de los caballos.

Había algo observándolo con curiosidad desde el bosque.

-¿Qué sucede, amigo?- inquieto el caballo, hace que Ralph se extrañe- Tranquilo, sshhh- lo tranquilizaba.

Pero Ralph no lograba calmar al animal, y si no lo hacía, los otros caballos comenzarían a encabritarse.

Giró hacia la cabaña, y su padre no parecía percatarse de la inquietud, así que decide investigar qué era lo que estaba inquietando a los caballos.

Seguramente eran los lobos, así que toma su escopeta para estar preparado, y se aleja por los alrededores para investigar.

Otro día nublado como todos, pensaba con fastidio, y hacía mucho frío, que sus botas se humedecían por el barro.

Se aprieta la chaqueta.

Finalmente y sin ver nada inusual, llega hasta el sendero que salía del pueblo, por el este, y se detiene:

Aquel camino irregular solo llegaba a un lugar, al cementerio del castillo Disney.

Ralph ni de loco se acercaba a aquel lugar. El castillo tampoco era visible desde allí, y menos mal. Así que desiste de su investigación y da la media vuelta para marcharse de allí rápidamente.

Relinchos inquietos.

Ralph regresa a la cabaña, esperando encontrarse a su padre furioso. Y ojalá hubiera sido solo eso. Pero no se encontró a nadie.

Sin embargo alguien lo saludaba:

-Hola-

El adolescente da un sobresalto se detiene en seco, escopeta en mano, aunque sin mucha seguridad, y se dirige hacia el bosque:

-¿Quién está allí?- pregunta secamente.

La voz venía de algún lugar entre una espesa arboleda, así que el corazón del joven comenzó a latir aceleradamente.

-Hola- volvía a repetir la extraña voz.

Y era tan horrible que el joven apunta tembloroso hacia aquel lugar:

-¡Pregunté quién es! ¡Si no responde, disparo!-

Silencio, la voz no habló más. Pero sí empezó a moverse lo que estaba allí: los crujidos, las ramas se movían, y una sombra...

Ralph estaba acostumbrado al bosque, a encontrarse con toda clase de criaturas.

Pero no con eso.

La escopeta comenzó a temblar en sus manos, a medida que sus agudos y jóvenes ojos distinguían lo que se estaba acercando: una cosa que a la primera le pareció un perro negro... pero que al verla con más detenimiento: no era ningún perro.

-Hola, me llamo Mickey- y habló. Ralph pudo ver claramente el hocico dentado moverse como lo haría una boca humana -Quiero ser tu amigo-

Y la baba escurría por entre los dientes afilados de la horrible bestia.

Era la cosa más grotesca que pudiera ver en su vida.

-Largo...- apenas balbuceó. Y empezó a retroceder.

-Quiero ser amigo- ingenuamente, la Criatura no se daba cuenta de lo que causaba en aquel muchacho. Ella solo se acercaba, buscando conocer al humano.

-¡Largo! ¡LARGO!- entonces Ralph comenzó a gritar presa del pánico. Y antes de que la Criatura pudiera reaccionar, una bala atraviesa su oreja negra.

El dolor era malo, lo sabía. Ahora comprendía. Así que retrocede espantada y escapa al bosque en medio de otro grupo de balas.

Y no comprendía qué fue lo que hizo mal. Solamente lo habían vistos, y al verlo solo querían matarlo.

¡Aquello era peor que la reacción de su creador!

¡Cuán miserable era!

¿Por qué? No comprendía.

La Criatura también era presa del pánico, y no sabía qué hacer... Solo era un recién nacido y ahora estaba perdido.

De repente oye otros gritos: su agudo sentido del oído capta a alguien, al muchacho, gritando _¡Un monstruo, un monstruo en el bosque! ¡Hay que matarlo! ¡Mátenlo!_

Y el grupo de voces que le seguían.

Acorralada, no veía salida alguna ¿Para dónde iría?

Debía regresar al castillo de su padre, porque allí a su alrededor, un grupo de gente se había dispuesto a darle la cacería y matarlo.

Matar a la A Criatura:


	18. 17- ¿Qué soy?

Estaba perdida, porque el miedo había nublado su sentido de orientación.

Ella solo quería un amigo, pero a cambio recibía rechazo: el horror había sido peor en el rostro del muchacho que en el de su creador.

Ahora estaba allí acorralada y perdida en un bosque demasiado grande y demasiado horrible.

Y las voces estaban cada vez más cerca.

La Criatura debía moverse y salir de allí. Debía regresar al castillo, pero ahora no sabía cómo.

¡Las balas la atraparían, las voces estaban allí!

-¡Mickey!-

Había un hombre más en el bosque, y la llamaba por su nombre.

Walt la había encontrado.

* * *

-Espero hayas aprendido la lección-

Por primera vez se alegraba de verlo: Walt había ido por ella, y la había encontrado para salvarla de los cazadores.

Ahora estaban en el lúbubre laboratorio, un lugar en donde los demás humanos no podrían lastimarlos.

Sin embargo, él seguía sin ser amable, y su miraba era severa.

La Criatura no decía nada, mientras que Walt revisaba sus heridas y cuidaba de ella.

-¡Eres como Ub, Mickey, no comprendes!-

-¿Por qué estás molestó?- gruñó el ser. Walt daba un respingo y le espeta:

-¡Te escapaste, y me desobedeciste! ¿Y preguntas por qué estoy molesto?-

La Criatura no comprendía, solo veía reproches.

-¿Por qué me odian?- le preguntaba -¿Por qué me odian todos? ¿Qué hice?-

Walter suspira ruidosamente, y le resultaba incómodo tener que hablarle claro a su criatura.

-Por que así son. Tendrás que acostumbrarte-

El grotesco ser se sentía lo más miserable del mundo, y Walt se percata de eso.

-Esto se lo he dicho a Ub, también busca que los demás lo quieran- el hombre terminaba de curar la oreja de Mickey, y de vendar su pata lastimada por otra bala - Pero eso jamás ocurrirá-

El ser ¿Podía llorar? Los ojos acuosos y muertos, derramar lágrimas como un ser vivo... Porque la Criatura era un cadáver reanimado, pero tenía los mismos sentimientos.

-Nadie te querrá, Mickey ¿Entiendes? Solo te harán daño-

Era lo que le decía Walt, y la Criatura bajaba la cabeza con todo el peso del mundo.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque no entienden lo que eres. Solo yo veo el ser magnífico en ti, y solo yo puedo amarte-

\- Y yo ¿Qué soy, padre?-

Walter no supo responderle en ese momento.


	19. 18- La ratonera

Y no le respondió nada. Solo se limitó a terminar apresuradamente con su labor.

-Mickey, solo debes quedarte en el castillo. Ahora empieza tu educación- era lo que le decía Walt, con sequedad - Y lo más importante, es que debo estudiarte-

La Criatura necesitaba saber más y eso no respondía sus preguntas, pero nuevamente sentía que su creador le daba la espalda.

¿Estudiarla? ¿Para qué?

No comprendía por qué debía ser estudiada. A ella le parecía eso demasiado banal.

-Ven, te regreso a tu lugar-

Estaba bien vendada, y Walt le había puesto una inyección, y ahora se la llevaba en brazos a otro lugar, con un cuidado desconcertante.

Su creador era a veces tan suave y gentil, que la Criatura no pensaba que fuera capaz de abandonarla.

De aquel recinto se dirigían a otro y ¡Otra vez esas escaleras! La Criatura sabía cuáles eran esas escaleras:

La estaban llevando al laboratorio y tenía por seguro que le esperaba una jaula más grande y más fuerte.

En efecto, Walt esperaba que Ub hubiera terminado de soldar la nueva jaula, e iba con su criatura bajando las escaleras directo al calabozo.

* * *

Aquella figura delgada y cubierta por ropajes invernales, ya había dejado atrás el pueblo... y caminaba ahora sobre el fango con incertidumbre.

Porque todo el mundo le había dicho con horror que jamás se acercara a aquel lugar, así que fingiendo que hacía caso, la figura les había hecho creer que desistía de su viaje, pero al contrario, lo que había hecho era tomar el sendero que le habían indicado.

Porque su corazón no iba a permitirle desistir.

Su corazón guiaba sus pasos sin tregua pues ahora sabía con exactitud a dónde debía ir.

Entonces, la figura solitaria seguía el sendero casi desaparecido entre la maleza, húmedo y frío, por infinidad de minutos, hasta que de entre la bruma gris, logra distinguir que había llegado a un cementerio... y al fin comprobó que era el camino correcto.

Su corazón dió un vuelco.

Y ahora nada podía asustar al extraño visitante, y no había nada maldito en ese bosque que pudiera impedir que llegara a su destino.

* * *

-La luna está llena-

Al fin ropa limpia, un cálido baño y aquel largo día terminaba.

Un lamento horrible venía del sótano, pero a Walt Disney no le importaba nada eso.

Esa noche, un suspiro involuntario le robaba por primera vez su atención del experimento.

Estaba en su habitación, pensativo, con la mirada perdida en la noche, como si esperara algo que no sabía.

* * *

El castillo era puras sombras: a esas horas del crepúsculo tardía, la negrura se apoderaba de cada rincón. Y para Ub Iwerks era más difícil todo en la noche, llevando una vela en su mano libre... y en la otra la muleta.

Nada parecía perturbar la soledad del exilio de los dos jóvenes científicos, excepto los lamentos de la desdichada criatura encerrada en el sótano.

Ub se preguntaba cuánto podría retenerla la nueva jaula, no mucho, pero tal vez la Criatura ya no desearía volver a escaparse.

Sintió mucha pena por ella.


	20. 19- Lo que la noche traía

Para sorpresa de Iwerks, esa noche tocaban a la puerta del castillo.

Tres sonidos perturbadores que hicieron eco en las cámaras vacías, y el corazón del hombre se dispara de miedo.

Porque no le temía a los monstruos que creaban en el laboratorio, le temía a los seres infernales que merodeaban el bosque.

Y esa noche uno se había acercado hasta la puerta.

Ahora Ub estaba seguro de que la misma muerte había por fin venido a llevárselos a los dos.

Entonces una voz habló desde afuera:

-¿Hola?-

¡Era una voz de mujer! Muy real y terrenal.

El hombre que se había quedado congelado, al fin se movía para acercarse al portón.

Además le había parecido conocida la voz, pero le costaba creer que fuera real.

Cuando abrió las puertas se encontró con la figura ataviada de ropajes oscuros, en medio de la noche.

-¿Ub? ¿Eres tú?- preguntaba la figura.

Se había quitado el sobretodo oscuro, dejando ver una larga cabellera castaña, y al fin Ub la reconoce: la chica tímida de la academia de Ingolstadt estaba ahí parada frente a él.

-¿Lillian?- murmuraba incrédulo -¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

-Pues yo también estoy sorprendida de encontrarte en casa de Walt- dijo ella tímidamente.

-Sí, es verdad. Pero, pero...- reacciona al fin, y se da cuenta que aquella mujer había viajado sola hasta allí solo para ver a Walt- Pasa, por favor, pasa-

Lillian estaba más perpleja aún cuando se da cuenta de la condición en que estaba su amigo: la poca luz interior ilumina su figura y, aunque no lo creyera, le faltaba una pierna.

Él nunca había sido un chico atractivo, pero lo que tenía enfrente era un sujeto sostenido por una muleta y con el rostro cadavérico.

-Por Dios...¿Qué te pasó?- soltó con una expresión de horror y preocupación.

Sí, por primera vez, alguien se preocupaba por Ub.

-Tuve un accidente, no te preocupes. Ya estoy bien- conmovido porque obviamente Lillian había olvidado su propósito para ocuparse de él, después de todo también había estudiado medicina, y ya debía de ser una enfermera profesional.

-Lo lamento mucho, no sabía...- decía con profunda pena.

Finalmente, él la invita a pasar y cierra la puerta.

-Es una larga historia y no es tan importante-

Lillian permaneció callada, después de ver cómo tenía él que hacer todo, pero lo ayudaba, con mucha pena.

Sí fue algo bastante importante lo que ocurrió, pero no preguntó más porque el miedo no se lo había permitido.

-Yo...- comenzó a excusarse -Tenía que venir, hace meses que no sé de Walt- entonces, una sombra otra vez en su rostro, y sus ojos se empañaron temiendo lo peor -Ub, dime, por favor... dime qué pasó con él- y estaba esperando que le diera una horrible noticia.

Y ahí estaba pensando en él otra vez, y se sintió decepcionado. Su preocupación fue momentánea, pues Lillian estaba allí solamente por Walt.

-Él está muy bien- respondió con frialdad, sintiendo la punzada de los celos.

La chica tímida había atravesado todo aquel bosque peligroso solo por Walt.

-Bueno, déjame ir a avisar...- prosigue como si nada, pero no necesitaría ir a ninguna parte, pues Walt ya estaba allá parado al final de la escalera. Al verlo entonces exclama -Amigo, qué te parece, tenemos visitas- 


	21. 20- Otra cara

Al principio le costaba reconocer al hombre que estaba parado al tope de la escalera, pero luego ya no le quedaba duda de que era él.

Entre los dos hubo un silencio desconcertante, a Lillian le parecía que estaba más delgado, y que su figura lucía cansada y apesadumbrada. Walt no decía nada de lo estupefacto que estaba.

-Hola-

-Hola, Lily-

Aquel saludo, como si los dos siguieran en la academia, y no hubieran pasado tanto tiempo separados.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- y contraria a su expresión, la pregunta de Walt era seca y cortante.

-El tren pasaba por aquí, solo tuve que hacer la parada y venir a ver cómo estabas- decía con timidez. Pero luego no pudo contener más su emoción- Dejaste de escribirme, y me preocupé-

A todas esas, Ub solamente veía que Walt se comportaba más friamente que nunca.

-Debes estar muy cansada- comentaba el aludido. Entonces empezó a bajar las escaleras, acercándose a la recién llegada.

-Tal vez, pero no quiero importunar...-

Hasta ahora, Lillian no se había percatado de la casa, el enorme y oscuro castillo donde vivían.

Le resultaba muy atemorizante.

De hecho, todo le resultaba atemorizante.

-No debiste venir aquí sola, es muy peligroso-

Ahí estaba frente a ella, y ante la poca luz se encuentra a un hombre sombrío y ojeroso, que distaba de ser el joven que conoció en la academia, sin embargo, ese tono contradecía la mirada con que él devoraba todo su ser.

Sí, la mirada entre los dos lo decía todo.

-Así que ésta es la casa de tus padres de la que tanto me hablabas-

-Sí, mi padre construyó este lugar. Y solía ser un lugar menos solitario en aquel entonces, pero bueno...-

Lillian quería preguntarle tanta cosas... que sus pensamientos no dejaban que tuviera coherencia, y Walt... Walt estaba de piedra.

El verla frente a frente, todas sus convicciones se vinieron al piso. Todo lo que creía que estaba resuelto a hacer.

Ya no estaba seguro de nada.

-Creo que debe quedarse esta noche- Ub interrumpe el silencio.

-Sí, claro. Fue un gran error que viniera aquí sola- a pesar de todas sus emociones, Walter insistía en comportarse así -Pudieron atraparte los lobos- le dijo a la joven.

-Lo lamento, creí que te alegraría verme- replicaba ella, muy desconcertada. Aquel no era el joven dulce que había conocido, con el que se escribía largas y hermosas cartas.

Obviamente que las cosas habían cambiado, y supo que no fue un error llegar hasta allí. Tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos de una buena vez.

La razón por la cual Walt ya no respondía sus cartas.

No era lo que se esperaba.

-Walt- Iwerks intervenía, para evitar que su amigo la lastimase, porque sabía que lo iba a hacer -Quería verte-

Por un momento, Walter titubea, y parecía que su alma luchaba por recuperarse a sí misma.

-Discúlpame, Lily. Me dejé llevar por mi preocupación. Pero estás aquí a salvo... Como verás, mi compañero no está en condiciones de hacer mucho. Así que yo debo marcharme entonces a acomodarte un cuarto. Para qué estés cómoda-

Evasivo, ésa era la palabra para describir su actitud.

-¿Me disculpan?-

Y sin más, dió la vuelta para perderse en la oscuridad.

-Está cansado. Hemos trabajado todo el día...-

Conocía las escusas de Ub, pero no dijo nada. La joven solo se quedaba con la mirada puesta en aquel pasillo oscuro por donde había desaparecido el hombre que amaba.

Y en definitiva que Ub pensaba que Walt no se la merecía.


	22. 21- Pesadilla

-¿Vas a estar bien esta noche?-

Antes de marcharse, Walter se detiene por un momento, y por ese momento su frialdad había desaparecido por completo...

-Esas ropas eran de mi madre- comenta sin ninguna expresión en particular.

Lillian observa las finas ropas colocadas sobre la cama, colocadas por Walt, pero ella no pensaba tocarlas.

-Sí, yo voy a estar bien. Pero tú...- aunque tenía la determinación de no inmiscuirse, esa vez sí tuvo la necesidad de preguntarle. Los ojos de Walt le estaban hablando más que todas la palabras de su última carta -¿Tú estás bien?-

-Sí, estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Buenas noches-

Y se cierra la puerta, sí fue Walt o fue el viento, Lillian no lo supo. Pero verlo marcharse le habían dejado el corazón oprimido porque esas últimas palabras _"Sí, estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte por mí"_ habían sido lo más falso que pudiera decirle.

Lo vio en sus ojos.

Y ahora estaba más desconcertada que nunca.

Fue enseguida a cerrar las cortinas, y no pudo evitar echar un vistazo afuera:

Unas sombras se movieron velozmente allá abajo, en el jardín: unas criaturas se escurrían entre la bruma. Su habitación estaba en un segundo piso, y daba al patio de atrás, un extenso jardín trasero descuidado y lleno de maleza.

 _"Lobos"_ pensó. Lo que le había dicho Walt, que habían lobos ahí afuera.

Cerró bien todo, ventanas y puertas, y se disponía a descansar... Sí es que sus emociones se lo dejaban.

Porque los "lobos" no le habían perturbado en lo absoluto, solo fue la última mirada de Walt.

Porque era como la mirada de alguien que ya no tenía salvación.

* * *

 _"Cállate, insensato"_

 _"¿Y vamos a tener eso encerrado para siempre?"_

 _"No, sabes que no. Mi intención es que el mundo la conozca cuando esté lista"_

 _"No creo que Mickey pueda ser entrenado, Walt_ "

Y las voces se acaloraban, resonando como eco contra los muros de piedra.

¿Estaba soñando? Eso creía, pues estaba escuchando esas voces, que traspasaban los muros, y era muy real.

Intentó no hacerles caso... hasta que otro sonido, horrible, le puso los pelos de punta:

 _"Padre, no eres capaz de hacerme eso, ¿verdad padre?"_

Dijo aquella voz tan espantosa.

Entonces un golpe, como algo que golpeaba fuerte el metal.

 _"Padre"_ seguía aquella voz, con algo que no parecía una boca humana.

Y eso último lo pronunció de una manera tan grotesca que Lillian de un sobresalto se sienta en la cama con los latidos acelerados y el rostro sudoroso.

Ya no podía seguir acostada en aquella cama, pues las voces la atormentaban y en verdad se preguntaba si estaba despierta, o si aquello era una pesadilla.

Debía ser una pesadilla, porque nada podía estar hablando de aquella manera.

De repente se imaginó que estaban haciendo una pantomima, Walt y Ub, como dos chicos jugando al teatro, y la tercera voz... pues la hacía uno de ellos.

Otro grito sonaba, que hizo que regresara a las sábanas, y se cubriera esperando desesperadamente poder despertar.


	23. 22- Secretos

-Te atreves a tocar esa jaula otra vez, y ya verás-

-¡Está bien, no fue mi intención golpearla!- se excusaba Ub, muy acaloradamente. Walter se había colocado entre la criatura y él.

-Tranquilo, Mickey. Nadie te hará daño mientras yo esté contigo- ahora Disney se dirigía a la jaula, en donde la Criatura con sus ojos negros y acuosos, se arrinconaba.

-Temí que la escuchara... Walt ¿Y si Lillian la escucha?- Iwerks sudaba, y le temblaban las manos mientras la muleta regresaba a su lugar: el de sostener su cuerpo.

-¿ _Lillian_?- musitaba la Criatura sin comprender. Pero sospechaba que había alguien más en el castillo.

Walt se restregaba nerviosamente el bigote.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- insistía Ub ante el silencio de su compañero.

Sin quitar la mirada de su criatura, Walter la verdad no sabía qué responder.

-¿Le vas a decir algo?-

Silencio, Walter no respondía.

-Walt- el escrutinio era implacable- ¿A caso piensas contarle a Lillian lo que hemos hecho?-

Al principio, Disney estaba decidido, pero había algo en la mirada de la Criatura que lo hacía dudar ahora:

-No lo sé, Ub- dijo al fin, y sin deseos de continuar aquel interrogatorio, se mostró absolutamente cortante.

Y se encerró en sí mismo. Porque entre la Criatura y él se cruzaban miradas de desafío y desconfianza, y ahora tenía miedo.

* * *

-Hola ¿Puedo ayudar?-

Ella era muy amable. Se había aparecido bajo el umbral, y en verdad Ub agradecía mucho el tener tan agradable visión ante él. Porque su presencia era como la brisa fresca que entraba a un cuarto oscuro y encerrado.

-Cocinamos y nos encargamos de todo, créeme, vas a probar algo de mi especialidad-

La joven soltaba una risa, pues parecían muy buenos en labores que cuando eran estudiantes ni pensaban en aprender.

-Pues, vaya. Será todo un honor, señor- comentó divertida.

Ub y Lillian siempre habían sido buenos amigos, de hecho, ella fue su primera amiga. Alguien que siempre fue amable con él.

No había duda alguna de que Ub se había enamorado, pero eso era algo que él jamás revelaría.

Nunca podría comentarle algo así a Walter.

-¿No han pensado vivir en otro lugar?- preguntó de repente. Aún siendo de día, el castillo era igual de oscuro y húmedo. Además no podía olvidar la escalofriante voz que oyó en la noche y que le había dejado escalofríos por todo el cuerpo -No creo que Walt pueda costear el mantenimiento de una propiedad como ésta-

Iwerks suspira.

-Todo el terreno, y el cementerio. ¿Todo es de los Disney?- proseguía Lillian muy impresionada -Comprendo lo difícil que debe ser tomar una decisión-

-Verás... Walt cree que con los planes que tiene, pues podrá amasar otra buena fortuna- comentaba Iwerks con descuido, mientras preparaba torpemente un plato de omelets.

-¿Qué planes son esos?-

Pero Ub no respondería, y no necesitó inventarse una excusa porque una gruesa voz interrumpía la mañana haciendo eco contra las piedras:

-Nada especial, querida, Ub y yo con nuestros nuevos experimentos- aparecía Disney fresco y despreocupado bajo el arco.

-Oh, ahora están con la ciencia- mucho más animada por su actitud, muy diferente a la frialdad de la noche anterior, comentaba Lillian aquel divertido hecho -¿Qué pasó con la medicina?-

-Combinamos ambas, querida. No olvidemos que la medicina es una ciencia y estudiamos esta ciencia de la medicina, para algo nuevo-

Al fin escuchaba hablar al hombre que conoció.

-Me encantaría saber de eso. No olvido todas tus teorías. Me encantaba oírte discutir todas esas tardes, tan apasionadamente. Y tenías mucha razón-

-¡Lo sé, claro que la tengo!- Walt estaba extasiado, de hablar con alguien que lo comprendía tan bien- ¡Y he descubierto, Lillian cosas que cambiarán la medicina para siempre!-

Y aquel fanatismo comenzaba a nublar su prudencia. De repente hizo silencio, al cruzarse su mirada con la de Ub, y recordar las advertencias de la noche anterior.

Y se le heló la sangre, porque de _aquello_ no podía hablar.

El dulce rostro de Lillian Bounds quedó expectante, porque Walt cambió radicalmente para nuevamente convertirse en una sombra desconocida.

Y se preguntaba mil veces qué pudo haber pasado. Se preguntaba por qué todos estaban tan misteriosos.

Por qué quienes eran sus amigos parecían ahora ocultarle cosas.

Ella siempre fue parte del equipo.

Sin embargo no se sentía una intrusa, y eso era lo más extraño. Tanto Ub, e incluso el rostro que Walt no podía ocultar, agradecían profundamente que ella hubiera bajado de ese tren en la estación, y hubiera caminado todo aquel trecho para llegar hasta allí.


	24. 23- Amor

Y esa noche no pudo dormir.

Tenía en su terrible conciencia la decepción en el rostro de Lillian Bounds, causada por su inexplicable frialdad.

Los espíritus del infierno le habían traído a su misma puerta la tentación, y ahora Disney se tambaleaba en su determinación por destruir a la muerte.

A causa del amor.

-Ojalá pudiera decirte todo, Lilly- hablaba para sí mismo- Pero no comprenderías y...-

Entonces una idea cruzó por su mente perturbada como un fugaz relámpago.

Pero no dijo nada. Simplemente desechó aquel pensamiento, y se pone de pie, y se va a servir una copa de vino.

Ataviado por una fina bata roja, de bordados y botones de plata, se deja caer en el sillón frente a la ventana y busca su pipa.

Listo para pasarse unos largos minutos pensativo, y aspirando el perfumado aroma de la pipa encendida mientras terminaba aquella añeja botella de vino.

Estaba allí, y sentado en medio de una habitación oscura, se consumía completamente perdido en los voraces sentimientos de un amor indomable.

* * *

Nuevamente se sentía inquieta, y percibiendo llamados en el viento se agitaba nerviosamente entre las blancas sábanas.

Como si hubieran voces en el bosque.

Voces que intentaban hablarle, decirle algo.

Entonces vio el rostro de Ub Iwerks, horriblemente pálido, en su mente ¿O a caso era otra pesadilla? Y era un hombre atormentado y condenado en aquella visión.

Era como un cadáver reanimado.

Y entonces el sobresalto, y se agitaba sudorosa en aquel enorme y ornamentado lecho.

 _¿Lillian?_ se escuchaba la voz.

Sí, era una pesadilla. Tenía que ser una pesadilla.

 _¿Lillian?_

Otra vez ¡Y era espantosa!

¿Quién le hablaba así? ¿Qué clase de persona podría tener aquella voz?

Ahogada, no le salía sonido alguno de la garganta, se sienta sobre la de un sobresalto esperando ver en .

La silueta que le estaba llamando: _¿Lillian?_

La joven no podía creer que allí había algo, y que ese algo estaba junto a la cama observándola.


	25. 24- Algo anda suelto

La copa se escurrió de su mano, cayendo al piso para hacerse pedazos.

El grito había sido desgarrador.

Walter se pone de pie de un salto y se apresura al corredor, cruzando el rellano oscuro de la escalera para llegar a las habitaciones de huéspedes sin tropezar con nada y entrar al cuarto donde estaba Lillian.

Su corazón latía descontrolado pues esperaba encontrarse con lo peor...

Pero se encontró con otra cosa, que tal vez le desagradaba más que lo peor.

Lillian Bounds apenas cubierta por una delgada pieza íntima de lencería fina se apretujaba contra el cuerpo de Ub, quien estaba allí sentado sobre la cama consolando a la aterrorizada joven.

Aquello no lo asimilaba.

Claro, la habitación de Ub estaba justo al doblar el pasillo e igualmente siendo un maldito lisiado pudo llegar antes que él.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- tronó su voz.

Sin embargo el aludido no habló.

-¡Algo entró a mi habitación! ¡Yo lo vi!- gritó entonces la joven, al verlo llegar, pero no se soltaba de los brazos de Ub.

- _Algo_ \- Disney rasguñaba esa palabra y apretaba los dientes.

-Algo, Walt. No sé qué era, estaba allí mirándome. Era real...-

-Lilly, tranquila. No pienses más en eso. Ya pasó, aquí no hay nada- obviando la presencia de Walter, Ub consolaba a Lillian con toda su calidez.

-Sí, es cierto lo que dice Ub- hablaba secamente, disimulando su perplejidad- Aquí no hay nada, querida- y respira profundamente para que su voz sonara calma -Estás segura ahora-

Los dos hombres intercambian miradas pero no dicen nada. Pero la mirada de Walt era como proyectiles.

Se acerca al fin a la cama, pero sin el descaro que mostraba su compañero, y se asegura de que los ventanales estuvieran bien cerrados.

-Ub, creo que ya deberías dejarla. Estará bien-

Iwerks hace caso, pero no soportaba ver el terror de no saber lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquel castillo, que marchitaba tanto el rostro de Lillian Bounds.

-¿Estarás bien? ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- preguntaba cálidamente, lo que irritaba a Walter.

Ella asiente sin mucha convicción.

-Déjala sola- ordenaba Walt inexpresivo. Pero el nerviosismo denotaba que debía ver los alrededores con urgencia.

Y era cierto.

Y después de asegurarse de que Ub se quitaba del medio, y que salía a buscar a la Criatura, se muestra más relajado.

-Seguramente se metió algún lobo, otra vez. No te perturbes más, querida. Solo cierra bien la puerta y las ventanas, que nos tienes a nosotros dos para cuidarte-

Por un momento ambos se miraron, y sus cuerpos querían acercarse, y consolarse con el calor mutuo. Pero Walt no podía, pues había algo allá afuera de lo que debía encargarse con apremio...

* * *

Tomó una antorcha para bajar a la profunda oscuridad, con pasos pesados y apremiantes.

Y envuelto en la bata roja que ondeaba a sus espaldas, llevaba una determinación infernal.

-Mickey, ¿donde estás?- llamaba -Sal de donde estés. Yo sé que andas por aquí-

Y nada le respondía.

Pero la buscaría y la encontraría.


	26. 25- Creador vs Criatura

Entró al calabozo cuya humedad apestaba y enmohecía los viejos muros.

Con la antorcha iluminando alrededor se encuentra con la jaula destrozada.

La nueva jaula más grande y más fuerte la Criatura la había abierto.

Giró hacia todos lados buscando.

-Mickey, sal de donde estés-

Y podía sentir ahora su respiración.

Horrible respiración, porque aquella cosa no debía de estar respirando.

Disney se estaba cuestionando por primera vez lo que había hecho.

Había sido la aparición de Lillian Bounds lo que estaba presentándole una vida diferente, y que no podría tener a causa de aquel monstruo.

El imaginar tener que decirle que jamás podría estar con ella, y después de ver que podría entonces terminar en brazos de Ub...le hacía cuestionarse aquel propósito.

Su mente y sus sentimientos le estaban jugando otra vez una muy mala pasada.

Pero no pudo pensar por más tiempo, pues de la oscuridad una sombra saltaba sobre él, violentamente, derribándolo.

Y la antorcha se le escapa de la mano.

Enseguida intenta ponerse de pie, se tambalea y cae. Alcanza la antorcha y de nuevo ilumina enfrente de él.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- espeta. Pues era la Criatura que se acercaba amenazante, mientras Walt se arrastraba por el piso.

-Me preguntaba si nunca pensabas presentarme a tu nueva amiga- le contestaba con asombrosa elocuencia.

-¿Qué?-

-Tu amiga. Lillian. ¿A caso no pensabas presentarme?-

Walt balbuceaba.

-Yo soy parte de la familia, pero tuve que escaparme de una jaula para ir a conocer a la huésped- gruñía y de entre sus dientes se le escapaba una espesa baba amarilla -Así no se trata a un hijo, Disney-

-Yo no puedo presentarte, no todavía- al fin dijo el hombre acorralado.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque, porque...- la agitación y el miedo le impedían tener aliento- No estás listo, ya te lo dije-

-No te creo, Disney- gruñó la Criatura y lo que había en su voz era descontento y amenaza -Lo único que haces es encerrarme-

Y Walt estaba acorralado, y no tenía idea de cómo debía actuar ahora. Pero la mano que llevaba la antorcha sí actuaba por sí sola: y estaba dispuesta a quemar a la Criatura.


	27. 26- Sangre de familia

Al ver el amenazante fuego, La Criatura se siente traicionada: aquel era fuego y amenaza dentro de su propia casa.

Imbécil ser. Jamás fue su casa, él no era nada.

Su ingenuidad se convertía en odio.

-Primero fue Iwerks, ahora eres tú ¿Acaso piensas lastimarme? Tú que me prometiste que me cuidarías-

La determinación del hombre no mentía, y la Criatura lo vio claramente.

-¡Traidor! ¡Yo jamás signifiqué nada para ti! Dime ¿Qué soy?- y la Criatura reacciona ante el fuego amenazante, y ante ón de instrumentos apostados por todo el calabozo. Y la máquina -¡Claro, un experimento! Eso soy, y ahora...- entonces torcía la deformada mandíbula armada de colmillos- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?-

-¡Si tengo que destruirte, lo haré!- finalmente Walter se pone de pie, con fuerzas renovadas pero estaba ante aquello que había convertido en una bestia del tamaño y la fuerza de un puma.

La Criatura ataca, las feroces fauces abiertas y las poderosas arpas armadas de filosas garras, directamente en contra del hombre. El fuego quema su rostro pero nada de eso importaba.

Las fauces atrapan el brazo de Walter, y de una sola sacudida hubiera podido arrancárselo...

Pero no, lo que sucede a continuación sorprende al hombre y a la misma Criatura: ella lo suelta.

La Criatura lo suelta, da la vuelta y se escapa.

* * *

Quedando herido y completamente extenuado, el hombre se deja caer sobre la piedra, casi desmayado, y ahí queda.

Y su sangre, su sangre la saboreaba la Criatura, dulce, cálida y amarga a la vez.

* * *

Con todos los sentidos más alertas que nunca, y mientras vigilaba frente a la oscuridad sin tener el valor de moverse a buscar más luz, Iwerks contemplaba la última noche de su vida.

Pero si con eso salvaba a la inocente Lillian, no le importaba.

Sabía que la Criatura regresaría, y él, que a penas se sostenía con una pierna, debía librar su último combate como destructor de monstruos.

El mejor.

Pero eso tendría que comprobarlo ahora frente a _Mickey_


	28. 27- Adiós

Abrió los ojos otra vez, y se aclaraba su visión poco a poco, para que el calabozo volviera a aparecer ante él, con la exangüe llama de una antorcha que ya se apagaba.

Se sumergía en la total oscuridad, sino fuera porque estira el brazo y la toma, y la llama revive muy tenuemente.

Su otro brazo le dolía, y lo examina para descubrir una piel destrozada desde su hombro hasta el codo, desgarrada que había jirones de carne desprendidos. Pero sin fractura.

-Vaya que ahora tendré que enseñarte como debe ser- refunfuñó mientras buscaba en la mesa de instrumentos algo bastante filoso.

La Criatura no había sido capaz de hacerle más daño, pensó Disney, pero él _sí_ iba ahora con todas las intensiones de un enfrentamiento mortal.

Pero no tenía tiempo, sabía lo que podía hacer ahora y esperaba no llegar demasiado tarde, así que se pone de pie y sale cojeando del laboratorio, con lo poco que le quedaba de energía más un horrible dolor en el brazo.

-Pero lo lograré- refunfuñaba por las escaleras, babeando -No me importa, aunque sea muerto me sirves, Mickey, eres una gran obra de mi ingenio-

Iba actuando, imaginando presentar al monstruo muerto ante sus colegas de la universidad, y diciendo que tuvo que matar a su criatura por la rabia. Que estaba infectada de rabia como una maldita rata que había sido y eso era todo.

Pero que el experimento fue un éxito total.

Y él se llevaría la gloria.

Iba con la antorcha en la mano herida, y detrás oculto bajo la bata llevaba un cuchillo letal que usaría con su brazo fuerte.

Estaba completamente seguro de su victoria y ni siquiera pensaba en lo que hubiera podido ocurrirle a su compañero.

A la final, él tampoco importaba.

-Oh Dios, solo espero no llegar demasiado tarde- jadeaba cada vez más cerca de la habitación de Lillian Bounds -Espero que no te hayas atrevido...-

Si había algo bueno en el alma de Disney, era su amor por Lillian Bounds. Sin eso, se consumiría instantáneamente en el infierno.

Y malditos fueran los designios.

Porque cuando abrió la puerta de aquella habitación, vio que no había tal puerta, solo un pedazo de madera derribado sobre el suelo.

-Oh no...no, no-

Recibió su castigo esa misma noche.

* * *

Ya no le quedaba nada.

Solo un baño de sangre más, en lo que podía abarcar la luz de las velas.

Pero esa vez no era lo mismo, algo moría igual que el cuerpo sobre la cama.

Ella solo había bajado de aquel tren solo por él. Así que toda la culpa de su muerte caía sobre él.

La Criatura lo había castigado, le había quitado todo.

Ahora le quedaba matarla a como diera lugar -aunque supiera que fuera imposible vencer aquella bestia-

El dolor ahogado, dormido, no surgía todavía. Su mano sana empuñaba el largo y afilado cuchillo, y sus ojos empañados y enrojecidos buscarían en la oscuridad...

Ahí debía estar esperándolo. La Criatura lo estaba viendo sufrir

Entonces sonríe, esperando que saltara sobre él...y no se equivocaba.

La garra sobre su hombro, se había acercado por detrás y su pútrida garra de rata muerta estaba allí tocándolo.

Pero fue más hábil, inteligente, veloz y sobretodo decidido, y el cuchillo voló a enterrarse en medio del cuerpo oscuro que estaba ahí detrás.

-Jajajajajaja- aquella risa, La Criatura se mofaba -¡Buena estocada, Disney! Jajajaja-

Y Walt no comprendía del todo. Había poca luz, pero su mano había apuñalado mortalmente el cuerpo que lo acechaba, justo en el corazón.

Pero ¿Qué cuerpo era?

Y la Criatura se reía.

Totalmente enloquecido ya no era capaz de discernir.

Tal vez estaba claro que el cuerpo que había apuñalado era el de Ub Iwerks, que no era la Criatura.

Todavía no se daba cuenta ¿O sí?

-Finalmente lo mataste, Walt- decía la Criatura -A tu amigo. Míralo, la vida ya se le extinguió-

Ub estaba mutilado, pero así como estaba...- pensaba Disney estudiando con los ojos desorbitados el cuerpo- había llegado vivo hasta él, tal vez como obra de la Criatura...

Y él lo había matado.

No, no fue él, fue la Criatura. La Criatura lo había hecho hacerlo...y volteó hacia atrás, y la vio ahí parada sobre dos patas.

Las dos miradas se cruzaron, antes de que fuera lo último que viera Walter en su vida: esos ojos negros y acuosos de la rata.

Porque no hizo nada más. La Criatura le saltó encima y las fauces se cerraron alrededor de su cuello, los filosos incisivos perforando su tráquea y desgarrando la garganta casi hasta el hueso.

Y allí quedó el hombre.

-Adiós, Walt- y al ver lo que había hecho, la Criatura llora.


	29. Epílogo

Y la Criatura lloró desconsolada pues había perdido a su padre.

Ahora estaba huérfana y sola, ante un mundo desconocido y viviría décadas incontables.

Sola, porque ni siquiera su padre pudo quererla.

Pero ahí estaba, de frente al bosque, y a sus espaldas dejaba el castillo junto con todo lo que había conocido, muerto, y no le quedaba más nada para hacer.

Sino marcharse lejos.

-Hubiera deseado que fuera diferente- pronunció con su horrenda voz, pero nadie podía escucharla.

Una cosa sí sabía, y era que no volvería a amar a la humanidad.

Así fue como la grotesca figura se escurre, cruzando los portones y desapareciendo para siempre.

FIN


End file.
